


I didn't know where else to go

by broken_fannibal



Category: Broadchurch, Good Omens Extended Universe, Wilde (1997)
Genre: Angst, Bathing/Washing, Bisexual Alec Hardy, Crossover Pairings, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/broken_fannibal
Summary: On a rainy night, Alec found Robbie on his doorstep, crying and trembling.
Relationships: Alec Hardy/Robbie Ross
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> just a heads up: Robbie is 17 in this

Alec woke up because Daisy shook his shoulder. He rubbed his eyes and turned onto his back. “Hrm? What's going on?”

“There’s someone outside. They’re knocking on the door," she whispered.

Alec frowned. He only heard the drumming of the rain at first. But then his ears picked up on another sound. With a sigh, he got up and went to the door.

He switched on the light outside and squinted at the sudden brightness.

From one moment to the next he was wide awake.

It was Robbie!

Robbie was standing outside in the rain!

Alec practically ripped the door open and pulled him inside.

And now he stood there, soaked to the bone and shivering. A small bag fell from his grip and dropped on the floor. His hands were shaking, his lower lip trembled. He looked at Alec and tears welled up in his eyes. His shoulders began shaking.

Without a warning, he lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Alec’s middle. He buried his face in Alec's shoulder and clung to him.

Alec was frozen for a moment. Then he slowly wrapped his arms around Robbie and caressed his back. “What happened?"

Another series of sobs rocked through him.

It took a minute until he could speak. Even then his voice was rough and quiet, interrupted by hiccups. “My parents- they found out, they kicked me out. I have- I have nowhere to-” his voice failed and his shoulders shook with suppressed sobs.

Alec caressed his arms and swallowed hard. Dread settled in his stomach and closed around his throat.

Robbie looked up at him, his dark lashes wet with tears, his lips trembling. “They found out about us. I can't go back, they won't let me- I didn't know where else to go.”

Alec felt like the ground had disappeared beneath his feet.

Robbie’s parents had kicked out their own son, just pushed him away because he was gay. Because they had gotten wind of his and Robbie’s relationship somehow.

“I’m so sorry.” He cupped Robbie’s face in his hands and wiped away his tears. “I’m so sorry this happened. I wish I could-” he swallowed hard. “I wish I could fix this somehow...”

A whine escaped Robbie’s throat. He gripped Alec’s wrists and held onto them. He pressed into the touch and closed his eyes. He took deep, rattling breaths. At a loss for words, he turned his head and pressed a kiss to Alec’s palm.

Alec had been managing to keep the tears at bay- until now. His throat grew tight. He stepped even closer and rested their foreheads together. “I'm so sorry...” He took a shaking breath. And another. And another. Finally, he took Robbie’s hand. “We need to get you warmed up. You'll catch your death like this.” And whose fault would that be... Worst of all his parents wouldn't even care.

He pulled Robbie to the bathroom.

To his great surprise, Daisy stood there next to the bathtub, one hand in the water, testing the temperature.

She gave a small smile when she saw them standing in the door. “I figured he might need a hot bath.”

“Thanks,” Alec said, his voice rough.

Daisy nodded. “I’ll go back to bed, okay?”

"Okay." Alec hummed.

She closed the door behind herself.

Alec looked at Robbie. The way he stood there. Wet and miserable.

He stepped closer and pulled at Robbie's sweater. It was so heavy with all the water it had soaked up. He wrung it out over the sink. When he turned back around, Robbie was just struggling to take off his pants. He had already unbuttoned his shirt.

Alec reached out to steady him.

Robbie's hands were trembling so much.

"Let me," he said quietly and stilled Robbie's hands. He pushed the pants down his legs and steadied him as he stepped out of them.

Along with the rest of his clothes, they went into the sink.

And as Robbie stood there now, naked, staring at the floor, Alec looked at him. He was so pale, his lips were nearly purple. His shoulders trembled, his teeth chattered. He looked a little lost. And endlessly sad. His eyes were still red and bloodshot. A trickle of blood dried under his nose.

He gently touched Robbie's shoulder.

“Get into the water slowly. Your body needs some time to get used to the warmth.”

Robbie nodded. He lifted one foot and set it in the tub. His eyes fluttered shut and he sighed as the warmth seeped into his skin.

Alec held his hands out to him to help him step into the tub.

Robbie gladly took them. He exhaled shakily and closed his eyes for a moment. It felt so good to finally feel his feet again. Then he slowly lowered himself into the water.

When he was fully submerged, just his head peeking out of the water, Alec sat down on the edge of the tub. He took a washcloth and dipped it in the water.

Then he gently began to wipe over Robbie’s face. Cleaning away the tears. And the blood.

“Did your father do this?” he asked quietly.

Robbie nodded. He kept his eyes closed, trying to enjoy the caress of the washcloth on his skin.

Alec cursed. Not that he was surprised, not with what Robbie had said about his father's occasional temper. But it made him angry. He planted a kiss on Robbie’s hair. “I’m so sorry.”

Robbie hummed. “They were going to find out eventually, you know? It was only a matter of time.”

Alec stilled. “But that doesn't make it okay.”

He sighed. “Yeah, I know.”

Alec looked at him again. The way he sat there, so still, so small. “I can't help but think- If we had never-”

“No,” Robbie cut him off. He looked up at Alec now, his eyes intense. “Don't. Don't-” His voice hitched. “Don't say that.” He looked at the ceiling, trying to get his breathing under control. Trying to beat back tears. “I knew they were going to find out one day. I didn't know what they would do. But given what they have said about this...  _ topic _ in the past... I always knew it wouldn't be easy. I didn't think it would be this bad I guess... but...” he trailed off.

Alec took a shuddering breath. He reached out and wiped more of the blood off Robbie's lip. He didn't know what to say. The same phrase kept repeating in his mind.  _ This should not have happened. This should not have happened. This should not have happened. _

It wasn't fair. It wasn't  _ right _ . And it made him incredibly angry.

He dropped the cloth on the floor and looked at Robbie. Colour had found its way back into his cheeks. His eyes were still a little red.

Alec couldn't help it, he got off the rim of the tub and reached out, cupped Robbie’s face in a hand and planted a kiss on his cheek. From there he trailed kisses down to his jaw, down his neck to his shoulder. “I’m so sorry,” he whispered into his skin, again and again.

Robbie made a small choked sound, he sniffled. He pulled Alec’s face up and kissed him. Soft yet desperate.

Alec tasted salt, the salt of Robbie’s tears.

When they broke the kiss, Robbie rested their foreheads together. "I don't blame you. This isn't your fault."

"But-"

"No." He swallowed, licked his lips. "I- I'm sad. And angry. But not at you. Not at myself. Because... I am the way I am. It's not a choice. I fell in love with you, it just happened. But I chose to be with you and I won't ever regret that."

Alec gave a small nod. But he knew that if they had never gotten together, Robbie's parents wouldn't have found out so soon. Maybe they would have when Robbie already had a job, proper means to support himself. Or really just any older than bloody 17.

It made his blood boil that parents could be so hateful, so ignorant when it came to their own child. He closed his eyes for a moment, calming himself. Then he reached into the water and took one of Robbie's hands. "You can live here. You don't have to worry, I'll be there for you."

A small smile broke out on Robbie's face and a few new tears ran down his cheeks. "Thank you."

"Of course."

Robbie fully turned to look at him. He wanted to say something. To express his gratitude. To show how much this meant to him. How much Alec meant to him.

But he couldn't find the right words. They all seemed too shallow, too cliché.

So he entwined their fingers and planted a kiss on Alec’s knuckles.

Suddenly he giggled.

Alec frowned.

"I think I should get out of the water. Look, I'm getting wrinkly." He showed Alec his fingertips.

Alec laughed quietly and got up. "Come on then." He grabbed a fresh towel.

Robbie pulled the plug and slowly stood. He couldn't help noticing the way Alec's eyes roamed over his body. Looking at him. Or scanning him for other injuries?

Before he could reach for the towel, Alec unfolded it and began drying him off. Starting with his chest, to his arms, then down his belly.

"Turn around." Alec's voice was gentle and quiet.

Robbie hummed as the soft towel rubbed over his back. Then it went lower, down his legs. He felt hands on his hips, gently turning him back around.

His breath caught in his throat when he saw Alec kneeling in front of him. An almost sad, incredibly tender expression showed on his face as he ran the towel down Robbie's legs. So gently. So thoroughly.

He planted a kiss on Robbie's knee before lifting his foot onto the edge of the tub to towel it dry.

When Alec was done drying him off, Robbie stepped out of the tub and pulled him to his feet. He smiled softly and stepped closer to pull Alec into a hug.

Alec's hands immediately came to rest on his back, his arms wrapping around him, holding him close.

And right here, in Alec's embrace, Robbie began to feel like things would be okay. Eventually. Because he wasn't alone. His parents hated him, there was no saving that. But Alec loved him. He was welcome here. This would be his home now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a tiny sweet epilogue because I couldn't help it

Alec came back from the kitchen with two mugs. He stopped next to Robbie and held one out to him.

"Thank you," he said softly.

Alec reached out and rubbed over his shoulders.

Robbie smiled and leaned in, resting his head against Alec's side. He turned his head and planted a kiss on Alec's belly, through his shirt.

Alec laughed quietly and playfully flicked Robbie's chin.

Robbie giggled and pulled Alec's hand to his mouth to kiss his knuckles.

Daisy watched them with a smile on her face. They were so sweet around each other. Even with the tragedy of last night. Maybe especially because of that.

She took a sip of her own tea. Even though the circumstances were all but happy, she looked forward to getting to know Robbie better.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~foreshadowing!!!~~
> 
> EDIT: there is now finally a sequel! here it is: [Unexpected Poetry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811045)
> 
> Thank you for reading!! If you enjoyed it please consider leaving kudos/comments. <3


End file.
